Secret Santa
by Amelia Tiffany
Summary: As his face looms closer, all she could think of at the moment was –unfortunately-, "Damn Mirajane for decorating my house with Mistletoe!" StiCy! Sting Eucclife x Lucy Heartfilia!


**Secret Santa**

**Summary: **As his face looms closer, all she could think of at the moment was –unfortunately-, "Damn Mirajane for decorating my house with Mistletoes!"

**Pairing: **StiCy (Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilia) and slight LaMi (Laxus Dreyar + Mirajane Strauss)

**A/N: SUPER DUPER EXTRA SORRY FOR BEING LATEEEEEEE! :'( **Seriously, I had this idea about two months back. Even after planning the story format during my Taiwan Trip, a month back, I still did the same old write a few parts, next day delete all but one part :( Then after the Writing Challenge finished, I was like, "SHUCKS! Forgot about SS!" And the same old write and delete cycle repeated T.T I know this idea is overused and the title is so uncreative, but I just wanna make a cute, light read for all of you :) Perhaps you can enjoy it over a warm cup of chocolate and cake x) I LOVE CAKE! xD Okay, that was random. Ahhh just read and enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **Like really… Owning Fairy Tail and still sitting here writing – not drawing – a Christmas oneshot… Ohh, and I don't own All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey too ~

* * *

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," As she was prancing around the Guild, dropping wrapped present everywhere, Mirajane Strauss got the ball rolling for singing.

"There is just one thing I need ~" Levy McGarden sung as she placed a red hat with white fur trimmings and pompom on her head to match the Santa girl costume she wore.

"I don't care about the presents," Erza Scarlet continued in a somewhat dreamy tone as she placed the huge chocolate and vanilla swirled log cake in the middle of the main table.

"Underneath the Christmas tree~" Lucy Heartfilia sang as she walked in through the huge mahogany doors into the Guild, her cheeks flushed pink from the coldness of walking in the snow.

"I just want you for my-"

"OH QUIT IT!"

Juvia Lockser stopped halfway through her line and turned her attention away from the Christmas tree she was supposed to decorate.

"Eh? What are you guys sitting there while the girls were busy decorating?" The stellar mage wondered aloud loudly from the doorway while she dusted snow off her soft brown boots.

"They refused to help out." Bisca Connell said, wrinkling her nose in slight agitation as she jerked her chin over to the large group of mages – all male apparently – who were settled down on the Guild's wooden benches, all adopting the habit of crossing their arms across their chest and wearing a scowl on their face.

"They're just being petty." The scarlet haired mage had traded her usual armour for a white bodycon dress and chic red blazer. Murmurs rose among the male group and Erza silenced them with a frosty glare.

"They aren't exactly over the err, slight disagreement we had with Sabertooth." Mirajane added with a sheepish smile.

_They refused to help. _Levy mouthed to Lucy and she stiffened immediately when Gajeel Redfox angrily called out, "What did ya say shrimp?!"

"So we had to take charge ourselves." Cana Alberona informed her former S Class Trial partner. "Would you mind helping Juvia with the tree? It's kinda big."

"Sure thing." Lucy smiled awkwardly due to the tension between the different sexes and started to walk towards Juvia.

"No you wouldn't be helping." Natsu Dragneel snapped.

Eh?

"Why should be make the Guild nice for those Sabertooth bastards?" Gray muttered, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah. I mean, they are so against us." Laxus Dreyar snarled.

"They taunted us. They sneered at us." Max grimaced.

The male mages all began muttering their woes against Sabertooth. And it soon escalate to a full blown shouting, laughing and agreeing.

"It's not like Sabertooth is the only Guild attending!" The normally shy and soft spoken, Wendy Marvel protested, her sharp soprano voice cutting through the shouting like a knife to butter, as she thought of a certain pink haired mage that was her best friend. "Lamia Scale and the rest are joining too!"

"In fact, I think Sabertooth will behave themselves. So there's no need to worry. Get going in helping the ladies."

With the new appearance of Master Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail in his giant form on the second floor, the male mages jumped onto their feet and hurried towards the female mages to find out how they could help.

"Carla! Carla! How can I help?"

"I rather you don't." The white furred exceed bluntly told the dejected cat. "Cause I got a feeling you'll break things like your partner over there." She gestured towards Natsu who was now sweeping up glass pieces off the floor as he clumsily dropped a whole tray of glasses.

How did all of this Fairy Tail celebrating Christmas with Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and many other Guilds come about? Well, let's go back to what happened a month back.

…

_ Utter silence greeted Mato, the host of the Grand Magic Games. The pumpkin man nervously tapped his feet as he watches his audience either staring at him in disbelief or glaring daggers at him._

_ Or more like, only ten mages – plus one Guild Master – were planning his death._

_ Mato sighed as he starts to question himself why he had volunteered to take the role of announcing the idea of having a Secret Santa exchange among the major Guilds competing in this year's Grand Magic Games. He was about to explain the situation once more when a flat tone broke the tension._

_ "So you are saying that to celebrate the six Guild's victory against the Eclipse Plan and to promote unity between the Guilds should such incident occur again, we are to try to make friends with one another over a Secret Santa exchange."_

_ Mato decided those words spoken flatly by Master Jiemma of Sabertooth were more like a statement than a question. _'And,'_ Mato thought as he slightly grimaces, '_That old dude managed to summarize what I said in half an hour to a single sentence. Pumpkin.'

_ "Yes, pumpkin. That is correct." He replied the fierce master as he continued, "The event will be held in Magolia, at Fairy Tail Guild since most of us would be able to reach there easily."_

_ The atmosphere turned slightly warmer as the other mages begun to murmur, most likely regarding how much they know about Magolia and the methods they would use to travel there._

_ "Sabertooth shall not be participating in this. Moreover, we have the furthest to travel." Jiemma stated, and once again, the air around them returned to a gloomy state._

_ "Well, Fairy Tail will definitely be attending as we wouldn't want to spoil our reputation." Master Makarov of Fairy Tail voiced as he gave Jiemma a stern look. Mato decided he had to thank the little, but immensely powerful mage later from saving him from that tight spot. The others in the Grand Magic Games Committee would definitely not let him off the hook for not getting all Guilds to participate._

_ "Maybe I would allow my mages to have some fun." Jiemma corrected; Makarov smiled and gave the other Guild Masters a knowing look. Goldmine, Master of Quatro Cerberus, lightly chucked and muttered, "That is the best apology we could get out of that power obsessed freak."_

_ It might be a good thing Jiemma failed to hear Goldmine's words or that his dragon slayer duo of Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney refused to tell him what they overheard due to their heightened senses. Or we could just cancel the secret Santa plan and proceed on to Guild War._

_ "Eheheheh." Mato laughed nervously. "So if no one objects to it, please come out one by one as I call your name to draw who you are supposed to buy present for."_

_ "We'll begin with Sabertooth. First up, Rufus Lore." The man with long, pin straight blonde hair decked out in a dress shirt, vest and pressed pants in white, wine red and mahogany brown respectively stood up and randomly picked a piece of paper. Upon seeing the name written there, he gave a light chuckle and loudly say, "This might be fun after all."_

_ He soon walked away and Mato proceeded to call out more names._

_ Lucy was chatting to Mirajane, Juvia and Erza when her name was called. She heads to the front of the room and dipped her hand into the box._

'Please let it not be anybody from Sabertooth.'_ She chanted in her mind. _'Please, anybody but Sabertooth.'

_ …_

_ She lets out a sigh of relief as she read "Laxus Dreyar" from the paper. More names were called and soon, everybody left Crocus with various thoughts in mind._

_ "Remember mages! You can hide the present in either Fairy Tail Guild or the participating Fairy Tai mage's home!" Mato called out as they left. He anxiously hopped about on the spot; he sure hope they remember about the event when the day comes._

* * *

With all the mages fully participating in the decorating, it wasn't long before they finished. The Guild was decorated in green and red. Fairy lights and silk decorated the walls. Wrapped boxes were thrown everywhere. Ribbons in every colour imaginable were hung and scattered all over the white fur rugs pulled over the ordinary wooden board floor. In the middle of the Guild, was a huge Christmas tree filled with decorations and a huge gold star the size of Lucy's head on top. Tables were filled with Christmas goodies; ranging from log cakes to gingerbread cookies to candy canes.

"I'm glad to finally be done with it!" Lucy declared to Mirajane as she took off her honey brown mint coat and hung it on the coat hanger.

"You could start of think of where to hide your present Lucy-san." Juvia voiced out. "You're fortunate you don't have to take part in the exchange. It's so hard thinking of a present suitable to get!" Mirajane complained as she took out a square box wrapped in sliver with a wine red bow.

Lucy widened her eyes and begun agreeing with the older girl. Soon, the girls were immersed in their conversation.

_** BAM!**_

All eyes were turned to the front doors as the mages of Sabertooth stood outside the wide entrance. They eyed the pathway suspiciously, as though a huge pile of snow might land on them upon walking in.

Rogue Cheney boldly took a tentative step forward. Once cleared, the rest followed.

Sting Eucliffe scanned the room and his cool green eyes fell on Lucy. He walked up to her and promptly dragged her out of her seat.

Natsu's eyes flashed as he jumped out of his seat with Gray and Gajeel doing the same. Rufus Lore gave them a condescending smile and said,

"We merely need this blondie's assistance in finding out where does the participating mages from Fairy Tail stay."

"Our first stop is Fairy Hills where most of the female mages stayed." Lucy said as she rubbed her arm. Sting had a tight grip. And she wasn't given the chance to grab her coat before they entered the freezing cold. "Juvia, Erza and Mirajane all stayed there. But I suggest not hiding the presents in there as no male is allowed to go in."

"I'll remember that." Rufus said as he glanced at the building in front of him. Orga Nanagear and Rogue silently nodded. Sting, however, sniggered as he noticed Lucy still rubbing a red patch on her arm. "I guess I gripped you too hard just now?"

_'I guess?' _Lucy shrieked in her mind. _'I guess!? What rubbish is that?' _Lucy shot the smug Sabertooth mage an icy glare and snapped, "Aren't you yourself certain of your own strength?"

The rest of Sabertooth stared at her, unblinking as they did not believe she snapped at Sting. But Lucy just doesn't care. All she wanted to do after decorating was to mingle about! Not to give a tour so soon! Much less Sabertooth!

"You're just weak." Sting slyly returned her snap before chortling. Lector made things worse by echoing "You're weak! You're weak!" and proceeded on to laughed.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You think you're all so great? Well, I find-"

"So where are you staying at blondie?" Minerva quickly intervened. No doubt, she dislikes the fairies. But having Lucy attacking one of their members verbally would make all of them seem bad (besides, she was sure Lucy had more vocabulary stashed in that vast brain of hers as compared to the thin dictionary Sting had back at home). Lucy fumed slightly; it seemed like Sting's little nickname for her is spreading fast.

_'First Rufus and now Minerva!'_

She forced that thought down and gave a small smile; Minerva hasn't been mean to her so far, so she shall be nice too.

_'In fact,' _The blonde thought, her lips curled in distaste, _'The only person who is irritating me is that green eyed jerk over there.'_

"Come!" She mustered up some energy for a light, jovial sound. "I'll show you my apartment!"

Minerva and Rogue each raised a eyebrow in surprise. "I didn't expect her to be so… cheery." The violet haired mage commented, staring into the back of the blonde female. "That's Fairy Tail for you." The shadow dragon slayer replied.

"Ah!" Lucy sighed as she landed on the wooden bench between Levy and Erza with Mirajane and Juvia opposite her. "Finally I get a break!"

"How's the touring?" Mirajane sympathetically asked, handing her a cup of punch.

Lucy hesitated a while before grudging said, "Quite good I guess. Considering they didn't rummage through my things and break a few tables and chairs while they were there."

"So your house is still spick and span?" Mirajane prodded further.

"Uh… yeah?" Lucy replied. "Why wouldn't it be?" Erza asked as she poke a fork through a strawberry.

"Could it be that Mira-san is planning something against Lucy-san? Juvia thinks so."

"Oh! Juvia-chan! That sounds really likely!" Levy exclaimed.

"No, no!" Mirajane waved her hands to calm her companions down. "I was just confirming. I mean," her voice lowered to a whisper as Rogue was sitting nearby with Freed Justine, seemingly engaged in an intellectual conversation. "They do look like the type to destroy your house in ten seconds flat."

"I know right!" With that, whatever doubts Juvia raised regarding Mirajane's questions was forgotten.

In the midst of their agreeing, Mirajane smirked.

* * *

"ALL RIGHT KIDS!" Makarov boomed from the second floor, flanked by Goldmine on the right and Bob on the left. "IT'S TIME TO KICKSTART THE MAIN EVENT!"

Pssh. Forget the rivalries they have with the other Guilds. When it's time to have fun, Fairy Tail members do it their way!

Needless to say, most of the other Guilds' members were bemused or appalled as they saw the mages of Fairy Tail flooding out of the main hall and shouting things along the line of,

"Catch ya later! Gotta go find the best hiding place so that idiot can have a tough time finding it!"

After all the participants have all hidden their presents, Makarov stood on the second floor flanked by Goldmine and Bob once again and said,

"I'm impressed that all of you managed to not quarrel even though you might be among some strong rivals," His gaze fell on Natsu and the latter grinned cheekily back in response. "SO NOW LET THE PRESENT HUNTING BEGIN!"

"YEAH!"

Lucy immediately race off towards the other rooms. _'There's no way it would be hidden in the main hall anyways.' _She thought.

…

Ten minutes later…

"I found my present!" Chelia Blendy squealed.

Lucy quickly utter a quick congratulations to the little pink haired mage before rushing off to the kitchen.

…

Another ten minutes later…

About half of the mages have already found their gifts. Most of them were now chatting to their secret Santa, saying thanks and such.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to check the bathroom." Lucy muttered, walking into the white room.

…

Another ten minutes later…

"Lucy! Have you found your present? Look at what Rufus gotten for me! I was so surprise he knew what I like!" Mirajane squealed, stuffing a romance novel in Lucy's face. "The Crazy Things Girls Do For Love," Lucy reads out. "This is a really good book! Both Levy and I would definitely recommend it!" She added.

Mirajane whipped her head around and Lucy heard the words, "Oh there you are Rufus-kun! Thank you so much for the book!"

Words were exchanged between the memory make mage and the demon of Fairy Tail. Lucy turned her back against them. _'Maybe it's underneath the tree?' _But she doubted it highly. It's way too obvious.

"Lucy-san, perhaps you should check your own apartment?"

"Go to your house! To your house!"

Both the flamboyantly dressed mage of Sabertooth and the poster girl of Fairy Tail said at the same time. They made Lucy yelped "Why didn't I think of that?!" and a "thank you so much Rufus!" before dashing out of the door.

Mirajane gave Rufus a calculative glance while Rufus smoothed his face into an indifferent look.

"You planned for this didn't you?" The barmaid accused.

"So did you isn't it?" Rufus tossed back.

* * *

Click clack!

Thump, thump, thump.

Tick!

Lucy unlocked her door, walked in, turned on the lights and was thoroughly shocked.

"Christmas tree, bells, holly and mistletoes…" She trailed off, eyeing each thing critically. "Nope, not my house. I must have gotten the wrong house! So sorry!"

BAM!

Click clack!

She slammed the door, takes a good look at the number and opened it again.

A fully decorated Christmas tree in the middle. Plenty of hollies and mistletoes on the walls. Pictures of the Fairy Tail members were hung on the walls too. Gone was pastel yellow and caramel brown stripe rug, it was replaced with a furry white bear rug. A glass bowl was filled with all sorts of berries and surrounding that bowl was tiny packets of gingerbread cookies.

"It really is my house!" Lucy exclaimed; not knowing whether she should be delighted at somebody decorating her house for her or devastated that it was broken into. She rushed to the kitchen thinking, _'Don't tell me the kitchen too!'_

She stopped in her tracks. Could this even be called a kitchen? With the bells and ribbons on the walls, a glass vase filled with flowers, the sensible white table cloth she had over her six person wooden table being replaced by a red and white one made of laces and laces alone…

"The fridge!" She said, pointing at the said item through narrowed eyes.

She opened her refrigerator; and sure enough, all the Christmas goodies were in there. Chocolate log cake, vanilla log cake, strawberry cheese cake… _'Mirajane's favourite, Levy's favourite and Erza's favourite! And there's a swiss roll which is Juvia's favourite! What could they be planning?' _

"Could it be a sleepover?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"If so… Then my bedroom it is!"

With that being said, Lucy rushed to her room, feet banging the ground.

Click! The lights were on.

…

Forget about the living room and kitchen. Her bedroom was worse. Like, way, wayyyyyy worse!

No, it wasn't because her original pink, blue and yellow room was currently overridden with red and green. It wasn't because it was overfilled with decorations. (in reality, the room is still pink, blue and yellow and there was only a single mistletoe at the window near her bed).

It was because of that goddamn Eucliffe lying on HER bed and reading HER novel and drinking a glass of champagne from HER fridge!

"W-wha- a- you-you…" She tried to choke out the words, but to no avail.

Sting closed the book and set it next to him on the bed. "You were taking a pretty long time to come here you know."

He smirked at her response, which was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, and told her, "I hid your present here. Thought you were supposed to be the brain of Team Natsu? You're pretty slow."

Whatever shock that had consumed her earlier was forgotten as the enrage blonde grab a random book lying on her dresser and leaped onto the bed, fully intent to hit the other blonde on the head.

"Oi relax!" Sting lifted both arms in the attempt to get a lock hold on Lucy's arms.

"Who said you could waltz into my house? Come to think of it, how did you even get into my house? I was sure I locked it before we left it earlier on! Why did you touch my novel? I promised Levy-chan she'll be the first to read it! Who gave you the permission to touch that bottle of champagne in my fridge? I was supposed to enjoy it with my girlfriends in the next sleepover we have!"

Lucy was ranting; she knew it and she knew how messed up she must have looked now with some of her hair in her face and her face red with anger. But she doesn't care. After going on a wild goose chase around the Guild, not only was she not rewarded with finding the present but she was giving the additional headache causer by means of Sting Eucliffe.

"Oi blondie! Isn't it a better idea to thank me instead? I mean, I managed to convince that demon fairy to loosen up on the decorations in your room! Leaving only mistletoe by the window!"

Lucy froze. By the window he said?

"By the window you said?" She absentmindedly said as she turned – arms still in his grasp – to face the open window at her bedside.

Sure enough, there was the said mistletoe hanging on the top right hand corner. "There really is one." She mumbled. "That means…" _'No. Shan't say a single word. Maybe he'll overlook it. Yeah.'_

Nope. No miracle for Lucy. The next thing she knew, she was being pushed on her back with her arms over her head and Sting's shadow over her.

His spiky blonde hair was hanging freely and she could see tiny gold flecks in his piercing green eyes. His lips curved upwards into… quite a sinister smile, to be honest.

"Do you honestly think I'll let you off easy for shouting in my ear?" He sternly said, or, as sternly as he could.

As he continued to loom over her, all Lucy could think at the moment was – unfortunately -, "Damn Mirajane for decorating my house with mistletoes!"

And his lips crashed onto hers.

She was mildly surprised that his lips were soft. There was the faint taste and smell of mint and chocolate. Maybe he had too much candy canes and slices of log cakes. She could feel her face getting even redder than before; only this round, it wasn't because of anger. He deepened the kiss, prodding her to part her lips. She did so (she was sure he'll tease her about that later, but she could always write it off as heat of the moment) and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She swore that she felt as though she was up in the galaxy, being surrounded by stars and flashes.

Wait. Flashes?

She automatically opened her eyes and indeed, there _were _flashes around her.

That's when she collected her bearings and pushed Sting away from her…

… And proceeded to glare at the "Scheme Team" hanging dangerously by her window.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy greeted her. "Just checking up on some things." Rogue added. "I took some pictures," Mirajane held her camera out, "Would you like them developed?" "It'll remain forever in my memory." Rufus confirmed.

"But first, could you invite us in? It's kinda difficult to balance on the window sill with the four of us." Levy pleaded.

Lucy gave them a death glare – one that was usually reserved for Natsu and Gray when they are fighting and Erza's not there to stop them – and slammed the window shut.

She smiled brightly upon hearing the various "ouch!" and "How could she do this to us?"

Sting stared at her on the other side of the bed, emerald orbs calmly assessing the situation. "You're really a bad girl aren't ya? He tauntingly said as he crawled towards her. Lucy got off the bed just as his face leaned closer towards hers.

"Since I'm such a bad girl, guess I shall make you chase me instead." She said with a wink before running out of the room and out of the house.

"You're on!" He shouted, rushing out of the house as well.

* * *

In the alley, underneath the window to Lucy's apartment…

"I wonder what they could be doing." Levy glumly said.

"I can't hear them. Even with dragon senses." Rogue muttered.

"They will tell us what they did sooner or later." Rufus confidently commented.

"No need to worry!" Mirajane brightly said and three pairs of eyes focused on her. "I've planted a recorder in the mistletoe!"

* * *

**A/N: **The end! I know that wasn't a very good ending T_T I know I can do better than that, but since it's already delayed, I don't want to delay it even further. Do review and everything, I'll try to get a New Year oneshot out too :D

Accepting requests for (oneshot) prompts and pairings! Do support my other Sticy stories: Our Love and Pure White Love and my new GaLe oneshot: Crossroads! And review!

Ciao!


End file.
